Various types of vehicles produced by manufacturers occasionally have to be repaired. In some cases, a vehicle owner may notice a change in the performance of a vehicle, prompting the vehicle owner to bring the vehicle to a repair shop to diagnose a problem and potentially repair the vehicle. In other cases, an electronic control module of the vehicle may detect a fault and provide a malfunction indication via an instrument panel of the vehicle. If the vehicle owner notices the indication, the vehicle owner may bring the vehicle to a repair shop for service. Based on symptoms reported by the vehicle owner and/or automated error indicators such as diagnostic codes, a repair shop employee may identify one or more service jobs to perform on the vehicle in order to repair the vehicle. For instance, service jobs may be performed by a technician at the repair shop to replace the vehicle's brake pads, fix a leaking tire, or service a vehicle's air conditioning system.